Rwby: Shattered Veil
by NinjaBlakeBelladonna
Summary: While Team RWBY AND their allies fight against Salem and her minions, another war is being fought in the shadows, soon this war will be brought to light, friends and enemies alike will have to team up to stop this oncoming threat.


RWBY: Shattered Veil

Prologue

The world of Remnant has seen its' fair share of heroes over the course of history, ranging from noble warriors such as huntsmen to common soldiers. Most heroes go unnoticed, completely hidden from the public eye, but events soon to transpire will bring their existence to light and attempt to break them. Only time will tell if they're ready for the trials they will face.

The kingdom of Mistral has always been the culture capital of Remnant, it is also known for its criminal underworld where every variety of unsavory characters can be found. But unlike the other three kingdoms in controls the largest amount of territory, completely dominating the continent of Anima. And it's home to the huntsman academy of Haven, while it may not be as popular as Beacon Academy, it still produces future heroes, and the Vytal Festival is where Haven is allowed to showcase the potential of such characters.

Before huntsmen and huntresses can compete in the tournament, they must first prove themselves in qualifying matches held at their home academy. Only the top ten teams get to compete, one such team recently returned from a mission and eagerly await their qualifying match.

Team LKAS(locust) is one of the four teams from haven chosen to participate in the tournament, having proven themselves capable during their recent mission. Once they returned it was decided that the qualifying matches were unnecessary and they were placed in the top four.

While they celebrate their standing, three visiting teams participating in the tournament plan their strategy, Team TOPZ(Topaz) from Atlas, along with Team WTML(Watermelon) and Team CNDI(Candy) from Vacuo, each of them with their own interesting stories. Before the main event unfolds, perhaps we should tell their stories, show how each of them got here and the trials they've already overcome. Some are tales of triumph and action, while others are tragic, whatever the situation they all came through and are ready for their ultimate test. It will either be their finest or darkest hour.

Team TOPZ are an assortment of individuals from both Mantle and Atlas, coming from all walks of life. Be it street dweller, popular entertainment icon, or just a regular every day citizen. These huntsmen and huntresses have adapted to the cold, militaristic lifestyle that has been imposed on them by their academy, but they haven't let it break them, no matter how hard things get they band together and endure and are ready for their final test.

Team WTML is the very definition of a motley crew, each of the the black sheep of their families, either disgraced and cast out or locked away from the world. One by one they fled to a place they knew they would find redemption, though their hopes of redeeming themselves may be pipe dreams as their pasts begin to slowly catch up with them. All four of them soon realize that they will have to face their demons or else they will be consumed and forgotten.

They along with their fellow huntsmen and huntresses will need to stand together to face the coming storm or all will be lost.

And then there are those who have chosen not to live the life of a huntsman/huntress, individuals who will be dragged into the brewing conflict that has been kept in the dark for years. They know how to fight but will find that the threats they have yet to face may prove to be more than their skills can handle. These individuals come from all parts of the spectrum, human, faunus, even android, though their existence has lead some to believe that atlas is planning to place artificial beings into society to better control them though these are just conspiracy theories. Despite the controversy, the Atlesian military believes that machines are the best way to defend the population, only due to the fact that machines obey orders without question. Though they believe that their android program is a failure since they were designed to act and think like regular people, there for they were not as easy to control, a few having escaped and forged new identies for themselves. Now is the time for events to be set in motion, let's begin.


End file.
